goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Bounce with me
Both: Uh-huh, yo (Oh, oh) Uh-huh, yo (Uh-huh, oh, oh) Uh-huh, yo (Bounce, bounce) See around here (Uh-huh, uh, huh-uh) I made things that make y'all bounce Ya know? Ya know what I mean? (Yeah, yeah) Left to right, right to left (Uh-huh, uh-huh) It's So So Def (Yeah uh) And uh, it's going down Ya know what I mean? (Yeah) My man Bow Wow (Bow Wow, yeah hear me now) Yeah, ya heard? (Check it out) Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! (Peep game, let's go) Around here we pop them collars Around here we get them dollars Every girl I see that look right Like me just gotta holla This kid here all about stackin' up Talk big here but we can back it up Long 'cause everybody get crunk When they drop in the club starts acting up I represent the S-O-S-O, D-E-F-M-O-B That's me, JD, Da Brat, and JE So please believe What I do ain't never been done Ohio is where I'm from I heard what you said And I saw what you do And y'all playas really don't want none From the day to the night, I rock Say what you like, never not Stayin' alive, living the life Gots to keep it hot Shotgun in the drop Riding good, twenties, TVs, leather and wood Poppin', watching Big Momma Holdin' it down like a playa should Sing-a-long now! All I want to do is see ya Bounce with me, bounce with me Grab a partner hit the floor Bounce with me, bounce with me Some clap, clap others stomp But around here we get it crunk when ya Bounce with me, bounce with me All I want to do is see ya Bounce with me, bounce with me Grab a partner hit the floor Bounce with me, bounce with me Some clap, clap others stomp But around here we get it crunk when ya Bounce with me, bounce with me It's the B to the O-W Wow even your girl fall in love When I smile The type of little guy you ain't seen in a while Ignore the height, just right for you size I get in where I fit in Braided up, paid the bucks And I'm still a kid Imagine what life like when I get big I'mma be rich surrounded by chicks Couple of cars, couple of cribs Gettin' a couple mill Shining every time I feel You see how So So get ill You don't want no stuff up in here Bow to the wow Flavor in your ear now I get down 'cause I'm hit bound And I rock an iced out Mickey Mouse around my neck And I hang on, like Vince Carter With his arm in the net And I outta snatch up your daughters But I was brought up with respect When I turn 16 I'mma call her though And show her how to ride with a baller yo Let her know why it wouldn't hurt her Go and fall in love with a, like me along time ago Sing-a-long now! All I want to do is see ya Bounce with me, bounce with me Grab a partner hit the floor Bounce with me, bounce with me Some clap, clap others stomp But around here we get it crunk when ya Bounce with me, bounce with me All I want to do is see ya Bounce with me, bounce with me Grab a partner hit the floor Bounce with me, bounce with me Some clap, clap others stomp But around here we get it crunk when ya Bounce with me, bounce with me I, I, I wanna to see you bounce with me now Take, take, take it down to the ground with me now Shake, shake, shake it all around the town with me now What ya gon' do shorty, what ya gon' do